Clown Wrasse
The Clown Wrasse (also known as the Yellowtail Coris) is a coral reef fish found in both and . In-Game Description "Beautiful clown wrasses have narrow, spindle-shaped bodies with unusual dorsal fins. The striking green color is broken up by countless tiny blue freckles. These fish can be seen all over Manoa Lai during the spring. Fry and adults differ in color. The fry are reed and decorated with a black-edged white pattern, and only gain the green color and blue spots as they age. These spots gradually fade as the fish ages, and spots on the head eventually disappear altogether. These fish contain a poison called ciguatoxin, and eating them can cause ciguatera food poisoning. Although this type of food poisoning rarely leads to death, the victim can sometimes take years to fully recover. Clown wrasses are not born with ciguatoxin in their bodies--it gradually builds up as they eat poisoned algae." "This beautiful fish goes from orange at the head to dark blue at its tail and is covered in pale blue specks. Young fish are red with black-rimmed white stripes. The blue specks on adult fish become smaller over time, and the pattern eventually disappears." Location Small groups of clown wrasse can be found near coral-filled areas in the spring. However, their young can be seen under zoom-mode glows on the sand in Ship's Rest year-round, and they can occasionally be spotted during other seasons - for instance, there is one that consistently appears around the coral near the top of the cliff at coordinates H-6, east of Deep Valley, in the autumn. Clown wrasse can be seen in Ciceros Strait and Valka Castle, scattered across a multitude of areas - this makes them hard to miss. Their young, while noted in the encyclopedia to live in the same areas as their parents, can in reality only be found under zoom-mode glows at coordinates B-2 and E-1 in the Castle. However, it is not necessary to encounter the young in order to fill the relevant encyclopedia entry. Behavior These mainly swim above coral in small, slow-moving groups. They respond positively to food and being stroked. Notes *The graphics on this fish have changed from Endless Ocean to Blue World, in a similar manner to the Bicolor Parrotfish. Real-Life Information *These fish are often found in public aquariums due to their bright colors, easy upkeep and interesting behavior. They are also found in home aquariums, but they cannot be kept with smaller fish or invertebrates, as they naturally prey on both. * Other common names for this fish include African coris and yellowtail wrasse. * The species in the genus that this fish belongs to, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Coris_(fish)| Coris], are known as the rainbow wrasses. * The ciguatoxin mentioned in this fish's in-game description in Endless Ocean ''cannot be destroyed by cooking, making this fish practically inedible if wild-caught. It causes an illness called ciguatera fish poisoning, often shortened to CFP or just ciguatera. ** The algae that produces the ciguatoxin in question is a species with the scientific name ''Gambierdiscus toxicus. ** There is another hazardous compound, maitotoxin, that can also cause CFP. Gallery EO2ClownWrasse.jpg clown wrasse 1.jpg clown wrasse 2.jpg clown wrasse 3.jpg clown wrasse4.jpg Clown Wrasse RL (Juv).jpg|A young clown wrasse in real life. Clown Wrasse 2.png Category:Creatures Category:Coral Reef Life Category:Ciceros Strait Category:Valka Castle Category:Creatures in Endless Ocean Category:Endless Ocean: Blue World Category:Endless Ocean Category:Creatures in Blue World Category:Ciceros Strait Creatures Category:Valka Castle Creatures Category:Creatures Found Day and Night Category:Adult/Young Creatures Category:Creatures Found Under Glows Category:Fish Category:Wrasse Category:Private Reef Category:Private Reef Creatures